Good Bye
by LiasonFan2
Summary: Liason: Jason and Elizabeth have one last night together but obligations get in the way of their feelings.


Introduction

What you need to know everything is the same as what has happened on GH except for a few details.

Sonny Corinthos same history as on the show

Jason Morgan same as on the show

Brenda Barrett best friend to Elizabeth Webber

Emily Quartermaine also best friend to Liz and Brenda

Courtney Matthews separated to Jason Morgan

Elizabeth Webber married Ric Lansing except the baby is not Zander's or Rics

Liz not the same history as on the show also Liz is not from Port Charles and will be about 27 yrs old just for the purpose of the story

Other characters may come into the story

Your past always comes back for you

Chapter 1

Flashback 1½ year ago 

_They felt each other before they saw one another no words needed she was nursing her drink. He knew she wasn't drunk he'd seen her drunk before. She said yes, though why he did not know they weren't married anymore but the pull between them were still there. As they began to take the stairs, Jason couldn't help but notice the way Liz's hips moved. When they reached that room upstairs he pursued the fantasy he had carried in his mind and in his heart for so long as so did Liz.  
He pushed open the door and starting walking her back towards the bed his lips were everywhere and so were Liz's his hands felt like velvet on glass. Caressing her body and as he starts trailing kisses down her stopping every so often to suck on her nipples and leave bite mark's on her body feeling like drops of fire on her skin everywhere. Her skin was aching for the slightest whisper of a touch from him to have him be deep inside her and make her scream his name. No regrets, no demands, and certainly no thoughts of Courtney ran thru his mind the only thought running thru him right now was just pure, white-hot passion with the women he had loved for so long a release from sweet torture. Could they continue this, without the fire eating them up, or was this one-time dance of passion and love, never to be replayed or thought of again but somehow he knew he would never forget this night.  
She knew this was wrong. But she couldn't stop even if she wanted to she had waited for this for so long. He turned her away from him and pulled her back to him. She arched against him and felt his fingers trail down her body to the center of her downfall. What kind of woman had she become, to go to one man when his heart was with another?_

Jason flipped her on her back once again, and pushed into her. She took the chance to devour his mouth making it last as with every thrust seemed to coincide with the beat from the song. His attention was solely on her pleasure, his mouth capturing her body as if he was a dying man. His only goal was to bring her pleasure, and make her plead for more and more as she did the sweet moans from her mouth and they her nails scratched his back took him higher then anything he ever felt before.

Yes, she hoped that day would never come. The day when she would get up and see nothing but regret in his eyes for what they just did and that he would turn away from her and go home to Courtney. But as she lay underneath him and took everything he gave her she couldn't help but feel guilty but as she looked in to his eye's she knew this is where she was supposed to be.

He lowered himself to lie beside her, eyes searching her face. "I love you Elizabeth," Jason murmurs before falling asleep and pulling closely to him.  
"He may stay with her, even though I know he loves me. He thinks he can't keep me safe. He may not be able to keep me safe, but I am dying each day without him. I need to feel him again. It's been too long since I've seen him look at me with love. How can I look at him again after what we have shared because he will always hold my heart and when I see regret in his eye's it will break my heart."

She leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, and Jason loosened his hold on her slipped out of his hold and bed to get dressed. As she walked out the door, she turned and smiled with tears barely starting to form in her eyes and spoke the words she never wanted to say, "Good-Bye Jason. I have to let you go. You will always be my best friend and I will always love you." Liz leaves and tears start coming down her face as she closes the door Jason's eyes open with tears in them and says to an empty room I love you and no this isn't Good-bye it's see you later.

A month and a half later

_Liz would see him around town but neither spoke of that night. He would try and start to say something but came Courtney or Carly would always run interference between them before the conversation even started. She knew he would say he regretted what happened and that he loved Courtney after all they were getting married but in her heart and in the back of her mind she knew he loved her but then if he loved her why didn't he try and fight for her when she left. So as those thoughts plagued her mind she made up her choice. Because Jason was all she ever knew of love. Elizabeth would tell him the truth, that she was pregnant but could she really do that to him. Seeing, how happy he is he didn't want anything to do with her he yelled and screamed at her for nothing that was her fault it isn't like she knew Courtney was flying high as a kite on pills and got in a car accident. I have to make a choice, but her heart always was with him. As she packs and leaves in the middle of the night to nowhere._

_Good-Bye Port Charles_


End file.
